San Valentín?
by anialexa
Summary: Que tiene de especial esa cosa denominada amor? Que es el amor en si? Por que 'Cupido' solo le dispara a una de las dos personas? One-shot! MikuxLuka... o quizas no o. o


**Se han enamorado de algún olor? Yo si c: Del perfume de alguien que era muy especial para mi. Hace mucho que había dejado de percibir ese perfume, y luego resulta que alguien de mi escuela también lo usa D:!  
Luka: No quiero saber como te enteraste -.-U  
HEEY, tengo buen sentido del olfato 7-7p**

**Ehh, en fin xD Por que siempre les cuento cosas random? :c Bueno, ya pues. Pasare a explicar la mini-historia con la que vine en este día especial-no tan especial para algunos~ San Valentin? Que es eso? :v Desgraciadamente, no es comida :'c**

**Dije, Oh, se acerca el 14 de febrero, hagamos una historia poco común c: Y aquí me tienen \o/ Y creo que me esta empezando a entrar un gusto mal sano de escribir cosas ****trágicas D':!**

**PD. Los personajes utilizados a continuación no me pertenecen, por la simple razon de que VOCALOID no es mio ;w; A menos que encuentre los derechos tirados por la calle c:**

* * *

**San Valentín?**

Se ha tratado de encontrar el significado perfecto para poder definir "amor", sin embargo, esa palabra es tan ambigua que no se basta de simples oraciones para poder expresar todo los sentimientos que abarca.

Aunque, de ser así… Entonces el amor sería aquello que duele.

Duele recordarlo, duele que sea rechazado, duele el no poder expresarlo, duele sentirlo, duele si todavía no lo has superado. Simplemente, duele.

Miles de personas sufren por su culpa, y aun así están dispuestos a seguirlo experimentando. Yo me sentía a salvo. O al menos eso quería creer. No veía ningún sentido razonable en aquel sentimiento que muchos añoran por tener y no me apetecía entrar en ese juego que te destruye poco a poco, sin que te des cuenta o puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nada…

Y yo…

No debí haberme enamorado de ella.

De su tierna sonrisa, de sus dulces y adorables ojos, de su porte libre y firme al caminar, de su inocencia, de toda ella. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ya no solo la quería, ahora incluso la necesitaba, la amaba. Su hermoso y sedoso cabello rosado me cautivaba junto con su bella y encantadora risa, simplemente, todo su ser me hipnotizaba, desde que aquellos orbes azulados me atraparon, supe que había llegado mi fin.

¿Y ella? No quería acordarme de su paradero…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Presidenta!- Había escuchado a una joven gritándome desde ya hace varios minutos.

-¿Qué pasó, Meiko-san?- Pregunté tranquilamente, mientras acomodaba los papeles que iba firmando sobre una gran pila en el escritorio.

-Sólo quería avisarle que ya va siendo hora que entregues el premio en el auditorio. Ya sabes, lo normal.-

-Oh, claro. Casi lo olvidaba.- Sonreí con un poco de vergüenza. Últimamente se me estaban olvidando las cosas. ¿Dónde estaba mi cabeza? Dios, si seguía divagando y distrayéndome de esta manera, no duraría por mucho tiempo en este puesto. –Gracias por avisarme.-

-Ne, Miku-san, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, estoy cansada nomas, es todo.-

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Vamos?- Sonó escéptica ante mi respuesta, pero no cuestionó nada más. Sabía que iba a volver a decir lo mismo de siempre. "_No pasa nada, todo está bien_."

-De acuerdo.- Dejé los documentos y la pluma a un lado y después seguí a la vice-presidenta por la puerta, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta nuestro destino.

Había sido un día pesado, las clases fueron aburridas y nunca ocurría nada nuevo. Además de que mis responsabilidades como presidenta del consejo estudiantil ya me estaban hartando, ¿por qué siempre elijen al 'alumno modelo' para este puesto? Es más, ¿por qué tenía que ser yo ese estúpido alumno modelo? Y yo que quería pasar desapercibida…

-Miku-san, deja de irte a las nubes, ¡tienes una placa y un discurso que dar!- Llamó mi atención la voz destacante de Meiko.

Ella era alta, de prominente cuerpo, cabello castaño y tez blanca. Era una gran persona, amable, altruista, aunque también podía tener un fuerte carácter cuando la situación lo ameritaba o cuando algún tarado la hacía enojar.

-Bien… aquí vamos entonces.- Suspiré pesadamente.

Entramos al auditorio, el cual ya se encontraba ocupado por varios estudiantes de distintos grados y por profesores. En el estrado se encontraban la Directora Rin, el Prefecto Len y la profesora de música Lily. La razón por la que aquella rubia se encontraba sentada en un lugar importante era porque una de sus alumnas había logrado vencer a todas las demás escuelas en los Estatales de música, y no sólo en un instrumento, si no en tres; además de que obtuvo una calificación perfecta en canto en un concurso internacional. Nada por lo cual alardear, si me lo preguntan.

En fin, creo que llegó la hora de empezar con este martirio.

Me coloqué en medio de la tarima, donde había un micrófono aguardando por mí. Meiko me siguió pero ella guardó su posición un poco más atrás.

-Buenos días tengan todos los aquí presentes, alumnos, maestros. Hoy estamos todos reunidos aquí para conmemorar no sólo a una estudiante más de esta institución, si no para hacer mención honorífica por haber destacado ante todas las escuelas del estado con su imponente y gran talento musical. Por su gran ejecución y perfecta destreza, reciban por favor a la estudiante Megurine Luka, a quien se le hará entrega de una medalla por su gran logro. Felicidades.- Traté de sonar lo más alegre posible, pero una de las cosas que me caracterizaba era mi seriedad indestructible. Por eso a veces las personas creían que tengo un corazón de piedra.

Meiko se colocó a mi lado, sosteniendo una medalla mediana que brillaba bajo los reflectores del auditorio. Mientras, una chica alta y de cabellos rosados iba subiendo hasta donde se encontraba el estrado, pasando a ser felicitada por los directivos y por su tutora musical, quien no dejaba de llorar de la felicidad. Por fin llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotras, era alta, de pecho esbelto, su anatomía parecía que fuese hecha con delicadeza, piel que aparentaba ser de seda.

Y su sonrisa, su enorme y bella sonrisa. Sin duda se encontraba feliz, sumamente feliz. Se notaba que era una persona humilde, energética, carismática, sin duda podría pasar como la chica ideal de muchos.

-Muchísimas felicidades, Megurine-san.- Dijo mi compañera, colocando la medalla sobre la cabeza de aquella hermosa criatura, para que después pasara a colgar sobre su cuello largo.

-Gracias, en verdad. Muchas gracias.- Su voz sonaba nerviosa. Era una voz grabe, pero dulce. Una voz que estaría dispuesta escuchar cantar durante horas y horas.

-Gracias a ti por poner en alto el nombre de nuestra escuela. Eres asombrosa.- No quería decir eso ultimo; lo pensé, pero… No lo quería decir.

-Em… G-gracias… Un… ¿placer?- Noté como un ligero rubor pasaba a colorear sus mejillas, y aun así su sonrisa nunca se modificó. Cuando estreché su mano, sentí que millones de chispas explotaban dentro de mi estómago y una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorría lenta y tortuosamente mi espina dorsal.

Esto, no era bueno. Sin embargo, se sentía bien.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

¡Oh, que idiota fui! Si hubiese sabido que todo terminaría tan mal, jamás la hubiera dejado entrar tan profundo en mi alma, en mi corazón. Pero no quise escuchar aquellas advertencias que mandaba mi subconsciente. Siempre creyendo que eran cosas mías o que estaba pensando demasiado.

Mis pensamientos dejaron a un lado lo lógico y comenzaron a imaginarse historias con ella que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia pasarían. Mis suspiros estaban dedicados a su recuerdo, siempre extrañándola.

Destino, si es que existes de alguna manera, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan cruel conmigo?

Desde que la perdí, el tiempo parecía muerto, el aire ya no me servía para respirar. Pero yo tenía que poner un acto y continuar con mi miserable vida, como si estuviera bien, como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Debía seguir adelante, afrontar la triste realidad de ya no tenerla a mi lado.

Ella sabía que la amaba. Siempre lo supo.

Yo nunca se lo dije, ni me atreví a dárselo a entender…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Miku-chaaaan!- Aquella voz que tanto me encantaba escuchar llamaba por mí.

Era tarde, ya la mayoría del alumnado se había esfumado, solo quedaban algunos que estaban atendiendo sus respectivos clubes o alguna actividad extra-escolar. Yo me encontraba en el invernadero, regando las flores y cuidando de los variados tipos de plantas que ahí crecían.

Luka entró por la puerta con mucho entusiasmo, llegó corriendo hasta mi ubicación con aquella sonrisa alegre que tanto adoraba de ella. Luka lo sabía, así que sonreía de esa manera sólo para mí.

-Luka, ¿qué tal?-

-¡Quiero que veas esto!- Dijo mostrándome unos papeles escritos con lo que tenían forma de ser notas musicales.

Agarré las hojas y las observé con detenimiento, debajo de las notas que para mí no tenían ningún sentido coherente se hallaban letras formando palabras. Esas si las entendía perfectamente. Al parecer esto era una canción; una canción compuesta por ella misma.

"_Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón  
para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.  
Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me pose en tu flor  
pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor."_

Leí la primera estrofa en voz alta y pude sentir como se hacía estragos algo en mi interior. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿A quién le dirigía esta canción poética?

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó ella. Se acercó hacia mí demasiado, sentía su respiración en mi rostro y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. –La escribí pensando en alguien importante para mí.- Sonrió, y luego empezó a cantar la siguiente estrofa.

"_Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel  
roba de mis labios la tentación.  
Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel  
no olvidaras, nuestro fogoso amor_."

Loca; me estaba volviendo loca. En ese momento me atacaron unas ganas inmensas de besarla, besarla como nunca antes la han besado en su vida. De fundir mis labios con los suyos pasionalmente, reclamarlos como míos. ¿Cómo ella, siendo un año menor que yo, podía despertar tan salvajes deseos dentro de mí? Control, tenía que recuperar el control.

-Me encanta.- Contesté a la pregunta que me había hecho anteriormente, mi voz había sonado casi como un susurro, no tan aguda (como siempre), seria, intuyendo algo más que refiriéndose a la canción.

-Me alegro.- Acercó su rostro al mío. No sonreía, mas se notaba feliz. Y como si estuviera ejerciendo algún tipo de fuerza de atracción sobre mi persona, yo me acerqué a su rostro.

Me besó la mejilla y después se separó. –Muchas gracias por tu opinión. En verdad, me era importante saber si te gustaba o no.- Su sonrisa volvió a ella.

-… De nada. Es un placer poder ayudarte.- Carraspeé para tranquilizarme. Mi corazón estaba latiendo descontroladamente, sin seguir ningún ritmo normal. –Espero que le guste a aquella persona a quien se la dedicaste.-

-No te preocupes, le encantó.- Y sin más, salió del invernadero, dejándome sola junto con mis pensamientos descabellados y millones de preguntas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Directas, indirectas, juegos, ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos? No la entendía, y creo que nunca lo hice. Aunque no necesitaba entenderla, yo la quería y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

¿Y que hice yo? Ahí voy como una vil estúpida tras ella. La veía como un hermoso regalo, uno que probablemente no fuese para mí, rápido y efímero, pero lo fue. Siempre estuve a su lado, cuidándola, cerciorándome de que estuviese bien. Y ella hacia lo mismo por mí. Entonces…

¿Qué salió mal?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-¡¿Estabas en el club de arquería?!- Preguntó asombrada.

Asentí algo apenada. Era la hora del receso y estábamos comiendo sentadas en la azotea. Ahí nadie nunca nos molestaba y podíamos hablar con toda seguridad de lo que sea, sin temor de que algún chismoso se inmiscuyera en nuestros asuntos o algo parecido.

-¿Y por qué ya no?-

-O era la arquería, o el puesto que ahorita tengo en el consejo estudiantil.- Respondí desinteresadamente, antes de morder mi sándwich. –Me era imposible atender las dos cosas.-

-Eso no es justo…-

-No muchas cosas en esta vida lo son.- Le dediqué una sonrisa, tratando de darle a entender que en verdad no me importaba demasiado.

-Y… ¿Qué tan buena eras?- Preguntó con toda la curiosidad de quien quiere saberlo todo. Otra de las millones de cosas que me encantaban de ella.

-Jjaja, eh de decir que… yo era la mejor.-

-No te creo.- Me lanzó una de sus miradas juguetonas y se acercó a mí.

-Es enserio. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera del equipo que yo siempre daba en el centro.- Traté de mantener mi humildad, pero ante aquella provocación me era imposible.

-¿Siempre en el centro? Vamos, eso no es posible.-Me empujó débilmente con su cuerpo.

-Claro que lo es. No por nada soy Cu…- Diablos, creo que ahora si había abierto mi estúpida bocota.

-¿Eres qué?-

-… La Presidenta del consejo estudiantil.- Intenté sonar segura de mi respuesta, pero al parecer no me creyó.

-Eso no era lo que ibas a decir.- Me dedico una mirada incrédula y una sonrisa. -¿Así que eres cu… quién?-

-Nadie. Solo soy yo.-

-Mentirosa.-

-Si te digo la verdad… Jamás me creerías.- Desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de más? Si seré idiota, y lo que le sigue.

-Inténtalo.- Dijo confiada y con una sonrisa adornando sus rosados labios. Así nunca le podía negar nada.

-Soy… Antes que nada, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?-

-Lo prometo.- Asintió como para reforzar su respuesta.

-¿Ni que te alejarás de mí?- Pregunté en verdad esperando no sonar asustada o demasiado nerviosa.

-Jjaja, claro. Nunca me alejaría de ti. Ya dime, anda.- Recargó su cuerpo sobre el mío. Tenerla así de cerca me hacía sentir completa, alegre. Quería tenerla así conmigo por siempre.

Pero sabía perfectamente que eso no era posible.

-Soy una especie de… querubín… M-mejor conocida c-como…- Diablos, ¿enserio tendré que decirlo?- Cupido.- Me llevé las manos al rostro para taparme de alguna manera de la vergüenza. Sentía que había caído bajo. Muy bajo.

-Ajah… Y, ¿esperas que me crea eso?- Se separó y el viento pegó contra mi cuerpo, provocando que me estremeciera ante lo frío que se encontraba el aire. –Jjajaja, si claro.-

-… Es la verdad.-

Se levantó sin decir nada, se limpió la falda en caso de que se le hubiese empolvado y caminó hacia el barandal. –Si es cierto, entonces ¿puedes hacer que dos personas se enamoren?- Preguntó con un ligero toque de pesadez en su voz, como si se hubiera puesto a pensar de repente en algo trágico, en un imposible.

-No es tan sencillo.- Me levanté del suelo y caminé hasta quedar unos centímetros detrás de ella. –Mi trabajo es hacer que dos personas se atraigan, el enamoramiento y lo demás dependerá de los individuos. Lo que yo hago es más como un incentivo hacia una relación más allá de una simple amistad, aunque no siempre salgan bien las cosas.-

-¿Puedes hacer que le guste a una persona?-

-Que le atraigas…- Respondí no muy segura de lo que quería saber.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- Insistió.

-Sí, sí puedo.- Pero no sé si quiera.

-Es que…- Volteó con la cara agachada, viendo el suelo como si éste de repente hubiera empezado a moverse. –Hay una persona que me gusta, demasiado… Y quisiera, m-me encantaría tener una op-portinudad.- Dijo nerviosa. Un rubor empezó a adornar sus blancas mejillas.

-Perdona, pero no haré eso.-

-P-pero…-

-Nada. Las cosas no son así de sencillas.- Sentí como si una daga hubiera atravesado mi pecho junto con millones de espinas alrededor. Un dolor abrumador se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y en ese momento me atacó una necesidad inmensa de desaparecer.

-Pero si todavía no te digo quien es. Y sé que las cosas no son fáciles.- Sonó ofendida. Se acercó a mí y me vio directamente a los ojos. -¿Es que acaso no…?-

-No, no puedo. Además, ya le perteneces a alguien…-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Nunca la había visto tan enojada como ese día. Ni siquiera le molestó mi naturaleza, lo que le molestó fue el que no quisiera ayudarla.

¿Pero cómo iba yo a ayudarla a que le gustaba le correspondiera, cuando yo estaba haciendo lo mismo? Sé que fui una completa y desgraciada egoísta, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que no fuese a mí a quien amara. Fui una maldita cobarde, también.

El dichoso 14 de febrero había llegado, y con él, daría por sentado el final de todo.

Estaba en la azotea de la escuela, alejada de todos y a la vez cerca. Un par de enamorados por allá, otro por aquí, enamorados por todas partes. ¿Entonces a quienes les disparaba? A nadie, ellos solos estaban haciendo todo el trabajo. Sólo estaba buscando a una pareja en específico. Y vaya que la encontré.

Luka estaba caminando y riendo al lado de un peli-morado alto, humilde y de bues aspecto. Mejor partido no pudo haber encontrado.

Probé la tensión de mi arco, coloqué la flecha inscrita con ambos nombres y apunté. La perdí, desde ese momento ahora si la había perdido, y no podía hacer nada, eran las reglas. Dejé escapar varias lágrimas amargas, el brazo que sostenía el arco empezó a temblar, mi puntería estaba descoordinada, no podía disparar así. Bajé el arco y traté de calmarme.

Respiré profundamente y volví a colocar el arco en posición. Apunté y estiré la cuerda de nuevo, pero esta vez ella me vio. Por el miedo dejé escapar la flecha y se me cayó el arma. Pero la flecha no dio en el objetivo, si no en la cabeza.

Nunca se debía de disparar a la cabeza. Sólo al corazón. La razón no se enamora, termina muriendo a causa de tantos pensamientos ilógicos. ¡No debí de haber soltado esa maldita flecha!

Por mi culpa Luka está… Ella…

-¡LUKAAA!-

Resuenan en mi mente mis gritos, retumbando en mi cabeza una, y otra vez. Mientras se repite la imagen del cuerpo de Luka cayendo inerte en el pavimento.

Desde ese entonces, Cupido perdió su puntería.

Prefería disparar sólo aun corazón que al de ambos, que arriesgarse a cometer otro error. Aunque puede que esa simplemente fuese una excusa para poder desquitarse de la maldición del amor monolateral. La gente aprendió a vivir con ello, pero eso no quitaba el que doliera igual o más fuerte de lo que le dolió a Cupido.

"La mirada que me dirigió antes de que disparara, pareciera que me pedía que no lo hiciera."

* * *

**D': Bueno, eh aquí la explicación de porque el mendigo de Cupido siempre falla sus disparos (? :v La indomable *cofcofsolteronacofcof* de mi quería escribir algo trágico desde hace tiempo, y que mejor dia para aprovechar que el muy conocido 14 de febrero~? El día del amor y la amistad~**

**Bueno, mis Nighters, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer mis patéticas historias!:D En verdad, agradezco el apoyo de todos aquellos que dejan un bonito review diciéndome que me quieren matar por no publicar seguido~, a los que me elijen como una de sus autoras favoritas, a los que me siguen, a los que simplemente me leen para pasar el rato, se los agradesco de todo corazón n.n Ya llevo un** **añito con ustedes! Gracias por aguantarme, no se como lo hicieron :'D Ok no pues xd**

**Disculpen, pero tengo que retirarme, espero verlos pronto ya sea en 'Rosas Asesinas' o en 'Soul Sacrifice' n.n/ (no, no las he abandonado, parece... pero no ewe) Nos vemos n.n Se cuidan! Les deseo lo mejor (:**

**Alex fuera~**

**Esperen... por cierto, una pregunta owo Ustedes a quien creen que quería Luka?**

**Bien, ahora si me voy xD Hasta pronto n.n/**


End file.
